


“Bet You Won’t“

by Faetality



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: “Peter doesn’t look at him, maybe he sees something in the darkness Stiles doesn’t. Stiles tucks his hands closer to his own chest. Waiting for an answer.“
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	“Bet You Won’t“

It’s dark outside, there’s a light rain falling and it’s more soothing than any nightlight could hope to be. Stiles is laying more still than he’s been since he was ten, staring up at the ceiling as the man at his side breathes deeply.

Peter is a solid line of heat against him and it should feel strange, feeling bare skin on his own in a bed meant for one. Peter is lying flat as well but an arm is crooked beneath the pillow Stiles is lying on and, after a moment the younger man turns to his side. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

He isn’t sure how they got here. In the passage of time and emotion sense- in the physical sense he had driven them back from the Preserve after dealing with Beacon Hill’s latest nuisance. They’d been covered in mud and exhausted and with as late as it already was... Stiles had invited the wolf to stay. So here they were. Eight years and countless misadventures but never an actual moment spent in between. Until now. 

Peter doesn’t look at him, maybe he sees something in the darkness Stiles doesn’t. Stiles tucks his hands closer to his own chest. Waiting for an answer.

“Thinking about how to ruin a friendship.”

It’s quiet, almost amused in its flippancy. It carries the weight of a world in it.

Stiles, being himself to the last, smiles.

“Bet you won’t.”

Surprise. He can read that much in Peter’s expression. The subtle turn of his head and the parting of lips, the way his eyes narrow. There’s no words after that, not until lips are pressed against his own and Peter’s hand slides hesitantly to hold his side. They part but neither moves back far, hardly enough room to run even if they wanted. 

“Still not ruined?” Peter didn’t do vulnerable. SoStiles won’t call the question what it is. Instead he moves that fraction closer, presses them together from chest to toe. 

“Not even a little bit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue actually spoken by the author and/or said author’s person of interest a year ago. Author’s life is a slow burn fanfic (Emphasis on slow cause we still ain’t together). Author is coping. Author asks for strength during this quarantine as they are quarantined with this person. 
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my frustration.


End file.
